Ojamajo Miredo
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Esta es la historia de la hija de Doremi, la cual encuentra a la bruja Rika y al hacer un hechizo mal, la transforma en un grenoil. Despues se le juntaran las hijas de las demas brujas de acuerdo a las temporadas


Ojamajo Miredo

* * *

Ojamajo Doremi (así como los personajes conocidos en el anime) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation

Miredo Kotake, Harumi Yada, Akane Mitsue, Oyuki Danno, Misaki Andrews, Ryoko Atsuko y Solsi Makihatayama, me pertenecen

Si quieren saber como es Solsi, es la imagen de la historia

* * *

**Opening:** (es algo parecido al original solo que sale Solsi y Hana)

_Dime que pasaría si de repente tuvieras mucha magia (Magia)_

_Seria genial que todos tus deseos cumplas (si lo sera)_

_La escuela aburrida nunca seria_

_Con tus amigas cuando quieras tu saldrías_

_Y la molesta tarea en la basura quedaría_

_Si sola tu te sientes_

_Tu amiga yo seré_

_Aunque parezca llover_

_Yo a jugar saldré_

_Tu vente conmigo y salgamos todas a jugar_

_Vuela corre y salta_

_Di pirika piri lala_

_Porque es la receta a la felicidad_

_Padre, Madre, Profe y la tipa gruñona_

_(Cállate) y parece algo enojada_

_Yo estoy segura de que al final_

_Lograras encontrar lo que tanto anhelas_

_Mi corazón parece estar en explosión_

_Emocionada estoy y a punto de gritar_

_!Tu lo lograras! ¡Tu lo lograras!_

(se muestra una ciudad con el letrero de Misora, después una casa con el apellido "Kotake" inscrito en una placa, se pasan unos dormitorios para mostrar a una niña de 9 años)

Miredo: pulun lulun murulun, purun rurun mulurun (abre los ojos) bien con este conjuro mágico seguro lo lograre esta vez (se pone la mochila y sale de su cuarto con mucha cautela) ja Ryoko sigue dormida

Ryoko: ¡Miredo! ¿ya te despertaste?

Miredo: ¡Ryoko! ¿cuando te levantaste?

Ryoko: tu sabes que me levanto mucho antes que tu, eso no es sorpresa, pero como tu te levantaste temprano supongo que es por que te volviste a enamorar

Miredo: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! es solo tu imaginación (estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se escucha un ruido en el cuarto frente al de Miredo y para el asombro de las niñas se abrió de golpe)

Doremi: ¡¿COMO QUE TE VAS DE VIAJE POR 6 MESES?!

Tetsuya: ya te dije, el entrenador nos dijo eso y no puedo faltar

Doremi: esta bien, ve, pero le traerás algo a las niñas...

Tetsuya: de acuerdo

Doremi: de cada país que visites

Tetsuya: de a-cuer-do

Miredo y Ryoko: ¡QUE BIEN!

(Miredo sale de la casa y se va caminando a la escuela)

Miredo: me llamo Miredo Kotake, voy en 3° grado de la primaria Misora, vivo con mis padres, quienes pelean cuando papa no le dice a mama que se va de viaje, y para un jugador de fútbol del equipo nacional de Japón es muy difícil, y con mi prima Ryoko Atsuko, ella se cree mas lista y bonita que yo pero ya vera, estoy decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos a el líder del club de ciencias

(Miredo llega a la escuela y se detiene en un salón con un letrero que decía "Club de Ciencias")

Miredo: (viendo por la ventana) ahí esta (se ve a un chico de pelo negro claro con ojos cafés) el líder del club de ciencias...el superior de 6° grado Akira Daiki

Akira: (dirigiéndose al club de ciencias) bien esas son las noticias de esta semana, gracias por venir, nos vemos el miércoles (sale de la habitación)

Miredo: (Akira pasa por el pasillo pero Miredo no le dice nada) y-yo (pensando) ¡VAMOS MIREDO! ¡HAS ESTADO ESPERANDO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! (Akira se va a su salón) y-yo no pude (se va llorando al baño para lavarse la cara)

(Miredo entra a la clase y se sienta en su escritorio)

Harumi: ah, hola Miredo

Miredo: (deprimida) hola Harumi

Harumi: ¿que te pasa Miredo?

Miredo: (mas deprimida) no quiero hablar de eso

Maestra Seki: (entrando al salón) muy bien chicos, siéntense, habrán sus libros en la pagina...

(Los chicos empiezan a leer, pero Miredo estaba distraída leyendo el álbum de su mama)

Maestra Seki: Kotake, continua por favor

Miredo: ¡¿QUE?!

Harumi: pagina 20

Miredo: gracias (busca la pagina y empieza a leer) Viernes, Marzo 26 de 2003, Termine la primaria junto con Hazuki (**en Latinoamerica se llama Emily, pero quise dejar su nombre original**) Aiko (**Latinoamerica: Sofi**) Onpu (**Latinoamerica: Nicole**) Momoko y Hana...

Maestra Seki: Kotake afuera del salón por favor

(Terminando las clases)

Harumi: Miredo ¿vas a ir a la presentación del club de ciencias? (Miredo niega con la cabeza) ¿Porque? ¿No le pudiste entregar la carta?

Miredo: ¡Cierto! (se va corriendo) ¡Adiós Harumi, nos vemos después!

(En el camino a casa de los Kotake)

Miredo: No puedo creer que no me haya atrevido a decir mis sentimientos (nota un letrero) ¿eh? ¿cuando llegue aquí? Creo que tome una desviación (entra por la puerta) ¿Buenas Tardes?

Señora: Bienvenida a la tienda de Makihatayama Marika

Miredo: S-si (pensando) hay algo de esta señora que no me agrada (nota un collar) ¡Que bonito!

Señora: ah, veo que te llamo la atención ese collar, puede concederte tus mayores deseos pero ten cuidado tus deseos se pueden revertir

Miredo: ¡Un momento! (Recuerda las historias de su mama) ¡E-Entonces t-tu!

Señora: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿YO QUE?! ¡POR ESO ODIO A LOS NIÑOS!

Miredo: ¡Eres...

Señora: ¡Por favor no lo digas!

Miredo: ...una...

Señora: ¡Para! ¡No lo digas!

Miredo: ...bruja!

Señora: ¡Oh, es cierto! Desde que Doremi y las demás quitaron la maldición rana eso ya no pasa

Miredo: ¡¿DOREMI?! ¡¿DOREMI HARUKAZE?!

Señora: S-Si ¿Porque? ¿La conoces?

Miredo: ¡¿CONOCERLA?! ¡ES MI MAMA!

Señora: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿En serio eres la hija de la cabeza hueca?!

Miredo: ¡Espera! ¿Conoces a mi mama?

Señora: Si ella era una de mis aprendices, pero se decidió quedarse en el mundo de los humanos

Miredo: ¿Aprendices? ¿Dices que mama era una aprendiz de bruja? ¿Con traje, hechizo y todo?

Señora: Si, ¿porque...?

Miredo: ¡¿ME HACES UNA DE TUS APRENDICES?! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOR! ¡SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO SER UNA APRENDIZ DE BRUJA!

Lala: ¿Una aprendiz? ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? ¡Di que si Mayorka!

Mayorka: ¡¿Si digo que si se callaran?! (Lala y Miedo asienten) ¡Entonces si! ¡Lala trae los Taps Mágicos!

Lala: ¡Si! (Trae un armario pequeño) Tienes que sacar un Tap Mágico de este armario, y luego ponerte el traje...

Miredo: ¡YA SE EL RESTO! (Saca un Tap Mágico) ¡MAMA ME LO DIJO TODO EN SUS HISTORIAS! (Se pone su traje) ¡La linda brujita Miredo esta aquí! (**Sentí que la versión Latinoamericana de sus presentaciones era mas adaptable, ya que cada quien tiene su propia forma de presentarse**)

Mayorka: Si, definitivamente eres la hija de Doremi, también usas una presentación ridícula, bueno tu conjuro es _Pirika pirilala cocorina peperuto _y lo tienes que utilizar siempre que vayas a realizar un conjuro, pero ten mucho...

Miredo: Si si si, _Pirika pirilala cocorina peperuto_ (mueve su tracordeon a lo loco) ¿Ves? ¡Se utilizarlo y todo! (Causa una explosión) ¿M-Mayorka? ¿Lala? ¿Donde están?

Lala: ¡M-Mayorka! ¡Otra vez!

Mayorka: ¡¿Que?! (Se dispersa el humo y se ve a una bruja rana) ¡MIREDO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Miredo: P-Pero ni siquiera termine el conjuro

Lala: Eso fue porque agitaste tu tracordeon a lo tonto, ahora vas a tener que pasar los 9 niveles para volver a regresar la a la normalidad

Miredo: E-Esta bien, solo enséñenme como volar y todo eso

(**En realidad no tengo ganas de escribir esta parte, así que por favor vean el primer episodio para que se den una idea**)

Lala: Bueno te esperamos mañana

Miredo: ¡¿Mañana?!

Lala: Claro, si quieres convertirte en bruja tienes que entrenar todos los dias

Miredo: (Algo decepcionada) De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos mañana!

(Dentro de la tienda)

Lala: Creo que sera como en los viejos tiempos Mayorka

Mayorka: Si, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ella podría ser una gran bruja, después de todo, es hija de Doremi

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio de Ojamajo Miredo:**

Miredo: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quieres ser como yo Harumi?!

Harumi: Si Miredo, a pesar de que tu papa no siempre esta en casa tienes a tu mama

Miredo: B-Bueno si pero...

Harumi: Desearía tener magia para cambiar de lugar

Miredo: ¡Quizá si se pueda!

Harumi: ¿Que cosa?

Miredo: N-Nada, no me prestes atención **"Poniéndose en los zapatos de la otra"** ¡Asegúrense de verlo y les traerá buena suerte!


End file.
